User blog:Dark Knight of Krypton/Why Fox have the formula for the perfect Doom part 1 - Sassone Doom accuracy
Hi guys Dark Knight here In this blog I wanted to talk about Doctor Doom, (one of my favourite Marvel Characters) and his portrayal in the fantastic Four movies so far. This is sort of a essay but I'll try to keep it brief. Basically In the past year or so upon reflecting on the Story series, the Trank series and the Sassone series i've come to realise that Fox can get Doom right and they have pretty much all the elements of Doom's charcter over the course of every reboot. First of let's start with the Sassone Series. Now I've only seen the movie once but I learned enough about him to warrant discussing him. I all honesty in terms of accuracy to the comic origin/character, the Sassone Doom is probably the most accurate. For example, Doom being disfigured is a huge part of his character in the comics. The reason for this disfigurement was due to him and Reed working on a machine, when somethng went horribly wrong with the calculations, leading to Dooms face being like it is now (until secret wars 2015 anyway). The sassone Doom matches the 60's doom pretty much spot on, not exactly the same but close enough. But with that over let's get into how accurate this Doom is. I will bullet point the accuracies here: *'Origin': Sassone Doom's origin is pretty on point. Him and Reed both worked on a machine that backfired horribly, scarring Victor and leading to Doom dissapearing for years. This Doom would also actually reside in Latveria like in the comics, using his castle to enact his revenge on Reed, which was also a big factor of Doom's character. This Doom like is comic counterpart would wear is iconic metal mask to hide his face. His blame on read of his condidtion is also on point. The only 'problem' is that in the comics Doom and reeds machine wasn't for harnessing a comets energy, so this Doom does not have the motivation to save his other from Mephisto like comic Doom. *'Technology/intelligence': Doom in the comics has a genius level intellect, and an array of technology at his disposal. This Doom, much like the comics version seems to be able to create his own advanced Technology, an example of which is the force field which trapped the four. Doom of course has used force fields in the past so it's not out of range of his intellect. Sassone Doom also had a variety of weapons in his armor much like comic Doom. Only downside is his lack of Doombots which are instead replaced by henchmen, but at least he had those. His plan also wasn't really the best compared to some of Dooms other plans, more focused on revenge it seems *Apperance: This Doom is also highly comic accurate in apperance. His colours are on point, Doom's clothing is 9 times out of ten green and the Sassone doom matches his 60's design almost perfectly. He has his holster for his blaster like that time period as well. His armour looks the part as well and although clearly made of cheap materials, the detail and accuracy over shine that. His mask isn't as flat as it normally is instead being made to fit around his face. Logically it makes sense although it does mean his mask isn't exactly accurate. It's not too much of a detraction though. All around although kind of cheesy, and cheaply made the accuracy is great. *Motivation/personality: This Doom's main goals appear to simply getting long awaited revenge on Reed Richards, as he blames him for his disfigurement. He has went to great lengths to do so, building advanced armor, gaining henchmen, trapping Alicia masters and the Four to steal their powers (can't remember why he wanted them), shows he is purely focused on his revenge on Reed. While this does match Doom partly it doesn't have the desire to rule the world as he considers only he can save it desire, nor his desire for ultimate to save his mother, so his motivation though accurate does need that fleshing out. Still a pretty good job *Badassery: One of the many reasons I and many fans love Doom as a character is his ego, his indomitable will, his powers/tech and the aquiring of ultimate power or the killing of an extremely powerful foe/common enemy etc. Does Sassone Doom have any of these qualities? (this section might count as personal preference/opinion). In terms of his design, it's very comic like so I would say his use of his iconic armor and design gives him a badass point but the low budget look does detract from it's full potential. His voice and regal nature is quite on point and that is what later Doom's missed, thus I would give him a badass point for matching that superior/regal voice and mannerisms. His armour and technology do make him a formidable foe like his comics version, though nowhere near as powerful as comic Doom, so in terms of power he cannot reach comic Dooms' level. Overall I'd say he is pretty badass in the accuracy category, however he needs to be way more powerful, and have more added to his motivation to reach that indomitable will level we love. So overall I believe this Doom to be extremely accurate to his comic book counterpart. His apperance and his technology match comic Doom very well, his origin is the most accurate to Dooms' we've seen to date, he is very much the 1960's Doom put to screen in these regards. He has some of the motivation of the comic version but not all the components of Doom's motivation are there. Most of these Elements of Doom would need to be provided in a future Fantastic Four movie, as this portrayal has most of the comic book elements that have been missing from his character in the next 3 movies. However he is not the complete Doom, we will need to take a trip through the other films and analyse those Doom's as well. And that is what this blog series is about, analysing what Fox got right in each film and then coming to a conclusion on what they need to do in the Doctor Doom movie or a future FF movie. (Do note this will be opinion based). Let me know what you guys think, is this the most accurate Doom we've had? Do you like this Doom? Would you score him differently? I hope to have discussion with you guys in in the comments. Next time we cover Story Series' Dr.Doom Category:Blog posts